Luna: the vampire slayer
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: Bloody and frightened, Draco Malfoy wakes in a pool of his own blood and finds that he's rapidly changing into something he can't comprehend, even more confusing, he drawn to a certain's foes irresistible scent while becoming aware that he may be in peril
1. Cruel winter

_**Love song for a vampire**_

Description: Draco is bitten by a vampire and must deal with his amazing and frightening new powers and the subsequent reality that he may be found out. Not to mention the drawback of being surrounded by your food all day- known as fellow students as he catches their scents and is surprised by whose attracts him most.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, or the song, "Love song for a vampire" by Annie Lennox in which the title is derived.

**Chapter 1: Cruel Winter**

Draco looked over his shoulder once more and gave a smirk as he headed down the stone pathway. Potter, Weaselby and the Mudblood were all throwing obscene gestures his way, but he didn't care. The fact that he'd gotten them that riled up let him know that he was a winner. Crabbe and Goyal followed dutifully behind him and like a good girlfriend, Pansy walked beside him taking his arm, cackling annoyingly as they strolled toward Hogsmeade.

Most students wandered off toward The Shrieking Shack of Honeydukes, but Draco, Crabbe and Goyal and of course, Pansy, all headed to the Hogshead and illegally drank Fire whiskey, something they all enjoyed bragging about. Pansy never kept hers down long enough and usually just sat there. If Draco had known that his life had ended the second he'd decided to go to Hogsmeade he wouldn't have set out of Hogwarts and its protection.

Crabbe and Goyal sat drunkenly arms around each other and Pansy had left a while ago.

Laughing Draco tried to conjure the bartender into giving him another glass slapping down a Galleon for another round. He chuckled to himself and at some thought, he caught the site and chattering of students heading back to school, it had gotten considerably dark outside, and since school had just started, there wasn't the disorientating snow outside that gave little clue to what time it was outside anyway.

"There there, a little tipsy are we?" a mellifluous voice came steadying Draco who, chuckling to him-self tried to stand. Draco couldn't define the voices gender; just that it put him at peace that their hands were unnaturally strong as they led him to the backdoor.

"Are we off to bed then?" He slurred drunkenly as they walked in a direction where the voices of others trailed off.

**M**inerva McGonagall went over the list one more time and it was only now that her heart jumped a bit. Troublemakers as they were, Draco, Crabbe and Goyal usually spoke up the second time she called their names. She gave a glance over to Pansy Parkinson whose unusual discord as her eyes searched the crowed for Draco upset her even more.

"Has no one seen Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal?" McGonagall called out over the crowd of students, eyeing Pansy Parkinson who bit her lip looking the other way, "Miss Parkinson?"

"They were all headed to Honeydukes…last time I saw them…" Pansy replied looking the other way

"That's RUBBISH!" Ron Weasley called furiously "you were all in the Hogshead together!"

"LOADED on FIRE WHISKEY!" Hermione finished; no way were they getting away with this.

Minerva shot her gaze back to Pansy; before she could speak a call came out from the crowd.

"There they are!" A Ravenclaw bellowed toward Crabbe and Goyal walking up the path, when they reached McGonagall they entire crowd took a step back and a few people close to them wretched. Crabbe and Goyal smelled like shit, piss, vomit and alcohol.

"Mr. Goyal and Mr. Crabbe!" Minerva spat taking a step back looking away, closing her eyes and covering her nose and mouth. Crabbe and Goyal looked down; it was a wonder if they even knew what was going on. Ron Weasley pointed and laughed at where dripping down his pant leg in liquid and clumps and collecting in a puddle at his foot was brown from soiling himself. Professor Snape walked forward demanding to know what happened only to stop abruptly after reaching the two and covered his mouth, wretching violently. Only to realize he'd stepped in Goyal's mess and walked over to the grass wiping his shoe. After catching the laughter of several students he caught the laughter of Harry and immediately took 150 points from Gryffindor.

"So," Minerva began closing her eyes and trying to speak, "SO NO ONE…" she wretched again

"AGUAMENTI!!" Several students yelled as jets of water sp forceful knocked Crabbe and Goyal onto the stone walkway, the students' carried this on for several minutes, regardless to Crabbe and Goyal's threats of physical punishment.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the doorway and was briefed on the situation.

"Is it possible that he passed out somewhere?" A fellow Slytherin asked and was hushed,

"All students back into the castle for dinner." Dumbledore told with a wave of his arm, once all of the students had vacated Minerva leaned in.

"Albus, is that a possibility? Could he merely be passed out somewhere?"

Albus looked out into the schoolyard and saw the flickering lights of Hogsmeade and nodded, "Yes." But declined to add, "probably not in the company of safety though."


	2. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

She was musing to herself again, worked so hard to make this façade believable that it had become real and her old herself had merged with this new personality. She helped herself to a second plateful of food and listened unassumingly;

_They STILL can't find Malfoy, it's been hours._

_He was probably snatched by someone and murdered_

_Maybe the slimy git looked in the mirror and couldn't live with the horror._

_WHO CARES._

The entire great hall was alit with conversation about Malfoy, some practical but mainly sensationalist theories about what happened. It was scaring them all, as evil as Draco was, he was a coward as well, and he wouldn't bend school rules like this, even he enjoyed his evening dinner. McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all seemed to be enjoying their meals and Luna came back around when someone nudged her.

"Luna, what do you think?" Ginny asked

"About what?" Luna asked airily, convincingly. Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes

"How about Malfoy? Think he's gone for good?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." She replied dreamily, casually, convincingly and nearly everyone rolled their eyes with a laugh in a "that's our Luna," sort of feel.

**Luna** wrung out her wet hair over her shoulder and pulled a towel around her as she walked over to the sink grabbing her clothes. Once she was dressed she pulled the covers over up to her chin and glanced out her window at the full, bright moon.

**The** air was incredibly cold, and the ground a mixture of taut and wet. He was coming into consciousness now, but he hadn't moved a muscle. His nostrils sucked in the freezing dry air and he was covered in a cold sweat, and guessing by how cold it felt he supposed that the temperature had dropped to 32 degrees or less. He went to move a bit and let out a groan and then a gentle cry, until he finally sat up and started bawling.

His entire back was stiff and his neck and shoulder felt as if they were concrete and he had had the living shit beaten out of him. He sat up listening to the sound of his body pull from the grass in a crunchy sound and cried for a moment, testing his reflexes and taking in the agony of his body and the terrible freezing cold all around him that made everything intensified and even more great and terrible pain that was his body. He went to bend his fingers and felt a crinkle feeling, very and with much ease, his eyes squinted and he moaned as he brought them into site.

He took several deep breathes, his chest screaming to stop breathing as it moving up and down in deep motions, and he let out garbled sounds. His hands were covered in wet blood that was tried around the fingers; his eyes shifted down a bit to see that his left shoulder, where his robe had been pulled away and his white shirt revealed was soaked through with blood that had dried to a brown color. Whimpering he went to turn his head to the left and become conscious very rapidly that the motion was a major mistake and his mouth open and let out a cry but it was diluted by all of the blood in his throat.

Coppery, metallic blood that he joked on until he vomited on himself, he let out another cry and sat for a moment trying to be still to keep his body free of movement and free of torture. His eyes went up to the moon which was hugely pregnant with white light and fuller than he'd ever seen it. By his inference it was maybe 2 in the morning or 3, after some deliberating and bracing himself for the torture that waited, Draco stood and listened to that terrible crunchy sound as his body pulled away from the grass, but tragedy struck when he had no strength and with his left shoulder fell into the hard ground. He could only hear ringing and was aware that his eyes were wide in his suffering; he'd never known a pain like this before.

He vomited again and a significant amount of blood rose in his throat and flowed out of his mouth in clumps. There was no one now. All he could do was stare ahead and feel the horrible pain and the terrible cold wrapping its arms around him. Surely someone would find him soon? He wasn't in The Forbidden Forest, he was in a clearing somewhere because it was all grassy. His lower back throbbed like he'd spent an entire two days working out and his neck and shoulder were screaming for him to take the pressure off, but he hadn't the strength.

Then the real horror set in when he realized that something was close to him, something dangerous. It started at his feet and moved its way up to his neck and then turned him over. The relief of not having pressure on his neck was stolen by his eyes meeting the creature. A werewolf was smelling him and deciding whether or not to eat him. He started crying and the wolf let out a howl, an invitation for his friends to come and feast with him, it took a few licks at the blood all over his face and hair and then decided not to and ran off.

Draco saw his shaky breath cloud above his face, the huge, pregnant white moon above him, as if only a few miles away. His body shook, his breath in soft clumps rise a bit from his body until they were tenderly faint. Draco heard his heartbeat begin to slow and his body let out a significant last around of sweat that he could feel the freezing hair solidify on his body and a wave of cold washed over his skin as all of the blood left its surface.

Gentle and nearly unseen a screen of breath left Draco's mouth, invisible against the white of the moon, and another did not come.


	3. New body

**W**hat really irked her, as in, what really drove her truly insane was that she never was recognized for her feats. Keeping up a façade 24/7 and pretending to airy, calm and indifferent without breaking character was probably one of the most difficult things she could imagine for anyone, even a professional. Somewhere in-between balancing potions, charms, transfiguration and gossip she'd managed to appear as nothing more than an aloof young woman with strange interests and questionable beliefs, but lovable nonetheless. Lovable so that if anything were accused of her people would immediately disbelieve whatsoever the indictment and she'd be acquitted by personality alone.

When you've been trained like she had, you notice things that most people don't, for instance, the scent of blood. Luna could tell you the difference between Wolf blood, Vampire blood, Banshee blood and all sorts. Although she'd been training since she was 9, the most rigorous began when she was 11 and continued on throughout the summers and winter vacation, Lazarus Dembick had taken the cover as her father, who along with her movie had been killed when a spell went horribly wrong, looking enough like Xenophilius Lovegood himself, he took on the role of father and trainer for Luna. And being such an analytical mind of dissection, pretending to be a lunatic who believed in such preposterous things such as Crumple horned Snorkacks, made him damn mind swirl. But the seclusion he didn't mind and only did him well and allowed for maximum secrecy.

Communicating through an enchanting piece of mirror like most wizards did, he kept Luna updated on everything that was going on. Most people thought she was simply close to her father. Luna had done so well at keeping her situation covert that fellow students referred to her as "Looney Lovegood", something she prided herself on thank you very much. She rolled over, too comfortable and sleepy to muse now; sleep was pulling her gently away by the hand.

**A little **tidbit that people often don't think to mention is that coming back from the dead is much more painful than one would think. When you die lactic acid starts breaking down the muscles and when you become alive once more, don't think that it doesn't hurt. Eyes red and blazing Draco sat up with a bellowing scream as his eyes trailed his surroundings it was below freezing and if he'd had a breath, it would be thick and white. He got to his knees and then stood the sound of the dried blood and sweat crinkling his expensive clothes; he sucked in an enormous amount of air to taste it. A faint scent to the west, which he felt for unknown reasons, was unicorns, which didn't interest him, and then to the north, in the distance where the flickering lights were amassed. The overwhelming scent of humans that accumulated within and from Hogwarts nearly drew him in like a daze from a lullaby, like a sailor being lured by a mermaid, like an old man being beckoned for a kiss from a lovely young lady.

He took his first undead step and broke out into a run, shocked by his speed. Keeping a mental note of this would be tricky. He ran up toward the path of Hogsmeade, based on the stars and the sky, it was maybe 4 am, no one was out to see him, not like their eyes would have caught him anyway. He considered how suspicious it would seem that he returned at 4 am, covered in blood, but interestingly the wounds on his body remained unhealed whilst the wounds on his neck were gone except for intense bruising. As he neared the castle he heard all sorts of things, House elves snoring, the students shuffling about, and then he caught a rather pungent smell- Filch, just around the corner. Perfecting his best bewildered look Draco began crying and mumbling while looking around frightened.

Filch was no kinder to a Slytherin than he was to a Gryffindor. Pulling Draco by the collar to Madam Pomfrey's where Dumbledore and Snape came to ask him questions, though he appeared to sleep soundly, even though he was buzzing with intense energy. In the morning Dumbledore quizzed him extensively on what had happened, Draco gave him all he could, about being drunk, a stranger and that was it. Waking up and finding his way back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't seem satisfied but let Draco go anyway where he headed to his common room and threw away his destroyed clothes, before showering. Washing dried blood from ones body is a strange experience. It isn't red, it's a rusty color and actually itches a great deal once it's dried and is quite sticky whilst in the process of doing so. Shockingly enough, it frightened Draco that he had no need for breath and would have to keep this in mind when around people. He threw his clothes on with ease. He smiled to himself, he felt like a million galleons, and when he caught his reflection he jumped to the side and stared with wide eyes.


End file.
